The Three, Unintentional Kisses
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: A young, 6 year-old boy made an appointment with his 17 year-old friend until a case stumbles and was quickly solved. After that, the two met and had a short talk. (Based from my story, "The Bond Between Two Friends".)


( Based from my story, "The Bond Between Two Friends")

* * *

It was a fine day in Beika Street. A young, 6 year-old boy was strolling along the streets. He is planning to got to the park because he has a certain appointment with someone.

But before he reached the park, he noticed that there was a crowd of people at a nearby store. The boy became curious and decided to check what was going on. As he approached the crowd, he noticed that someone was there. He has this weird feeling that someone important to him was there. Oh yes, indeed...

He decided to blend himself to the crowd by passing through them, with his hood on. As he reached the eye of the crowd, he was shocked. Yes, shocked enough for him to see dead man's corpse. Quickly, he investigated the case and using the help with Takagi and Satou, the case was easily closed.

After the case was close, the boy joined with the leaving crowd. Suddenly, someone grabbed him behind, putting his hood down.

"Eh? What're ya doing here, Kudo?" a voice said.

The boy was surprised. He knew it! That person was here! The person that he made an appointment with! The boy gulped and looked behind. There, he's face looked annoyed. Quite annoyed enough for him to see a 17 year-old, dark-skinned lad.

"That's my line, Hattori." the boy said annoyingly. "Let me go, will you?"

The lad let the boy go. The boy turned around with his arms crossed. The lad smirked and kissed the boy to his forehead. The boy blushed.

"O-Oi, wh-what was that for?" the boy asked, with his face red.

The lad smiled. "Nah, just another 'good job' kiss from me. Besides, you did great there." The lad ruffled the boy's hair, much to the boy's annoyance. Besides that, the boy's redness disappeared.

"Geez, you're so gay!" the boy uttered loudly. Loudly enough that only the lad can hear it.

"Hey! I said I'm not! And, that was the 20th time, ya know."

"Yeah, right. So, what brings you here in Beika?"

"Well...I had a bad dream last night."

"Wait-, what!? Wh-What do you mean."

"Well, the thing is, I suddenly dreamed that you were killed by someone, that's all. And I got worried."

"I'm not convinced. Have another reason?"

"The other one was right now. I thought that you were the one who died there. "

The lad looked to his right, with his face quite red. "I even sighed in relief because, thank goodness, yer not the victim."

The boy snickered, much to the lad's annoyance.

"Ba'aro, you know I'm too young to die." the boy smiled.

Because of those words, the lad was touched. He smiled and kissed the boy again, this time on his cheek. The boy blushed again.

"Now that one, is just like an 'ordinary lucky charm'. So that the thing you just said might be true."

"Of course, it'll be!" the boy said, still with face red.

Silence occurred within 5 seconds. Finally, the boy said with a shy voice, "Sankyuu, Hattori. (Thank you, Hattori.)"

The lad was shocked from what he had heard. Is it the truth? Is it really true? The lad sat with his feet on the ground and looked at the red-faced boy, doubtingly.

"Wh-What did ya say, Kudo?" the lad asked, doubtingly.

"I said, 'thank you.'" the boy said in a angry, but shy voice.

"Woah! Is this real? Are ya thanking me, Kudo?"

"Ba'aro! Don't tell it like that. It makes it look like that this is the first I've thanked you."

"Kudo, that's not the point! My point is, yer thanking me in that kind of face and voice?"

The boy was stunned, making his face even more redder.

"Ba'aro! My face and my voice is like this because-!" the boy snapped.

"Because' what?"

The boy went silent for a while. He covered his gritted teeth with his arm because of embarrassment. Then, when he finally calmed down a little, he said, "Because of...your second kiss."

The lad, after hearing from what the red-faced boy said, was shocked. The lad smiled and putted his hand on the boy's head.

"Why, yer welcome, Kudo." the lad said.

In a blink of an eye, the lad kissed the boy for the third time. Where this time? At the boy's red, cherry lips.

The two break after the lips, with saliva, dripping from each others' tongue.

The boy wiped his mouth and the lad licked his lips.

"Your tongue tastes...sweet. Like, candy." the lad said as he snickered.

"So...this is the appointment about? For you checking me out and at the end...kissing me three times?" the boy asked annoyingly, with a slight blush in his face.

"Aho! Only the first one! The second reason...was unintentional."

"Oh really? Then, that means, _you're_ really gay."

"I said I'm not!"

"Then, why did you kissed me three times?"

"As I said, it was unintentional. Do I have to tell the real-!"

The lad suddenly snapped. He blushed a little, looking at his right.

"'The real' what?" the boy said curiously.

Then, the lad give in. "The-The real reason...for kissing you."

The boy was shocked and his face turned red again.

"Yer...words-" the lad continued. "-turned me on. As if, you're words are somewhat, touching. Th-That's all."

Then, the lad's blush disappeared. Then, he said, "Let's go, Kudo."

The boy, who is still red-faced nodded.

The two started walking, holding each others' hands...


End file.
